


Stains

by BoredAroace



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Periods, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAroace/pseuds/BoredAroace
Summary: Trans Roger Taylor being outed to Queen because of period blood leak.Note: I think I wrote them into a QPR on accident.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular afternoon for the band known as Queen. The group of four had been spending their days at Rockfield Farm creating music for their new album, all while trying to keep arguments at a minimum. 

Keyword trying. 

Roger and Freddie were causing more shit than usual, and it was becoming increasingly clear that the root of it all was that Roger was in a foul mood. He wasn’t even attempting to hide it anymore, and at this point, the whole band was ready to give up for the time being. 

The pair was at it for the third time that day, and this time the other half of the band didn’t bother to find out what the problem was. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Roger shouted. “I’m done with your shit, Freddie!”

The drummer shoved past Freddie and took long strides towards the door, knocking over a music stand in the process. 

The three musicians that were still in the room watched as the sheets of music that they had worked on that day gently glided onto the floor. 

“Looks like we’re done for the day,” John said, in a weak attempt at making the atmosphere less tense. 

Brian shifted towards Freddie and patted him on the shoulder. “He’ll come around. He’s just not having a good day.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “He’s hasn’t had a good day in half a week. It’s like he’s menstruating or something.”

 

Roger was, in fact having a bad few days. He was being a bitch and he knew it. He couldn’t find it in himself to care at all, as he was currently too absorbed in his suffering. He figured he’d make up for it later. 

However, lying face down on his bed was not good for his effort to forget about the cursed uterus what was doing it’s best to bring him pain. There was nothing to distract himself from the pressure in his gut that was more than uncomfortable and was getting worse with each passing moment. 

The miserable drummer knew that it would be best to get out of bed and take a few painkillers and then go get something to eat. The problem was that he was warm and anything outside of his bed was not. 

With another wave of pain, Roger had enough. He rolled off the mattress, dragging the blanket down with him, and trudged to the bathroom, where he spent too long looking for the painkillers and swallowed two of them dry. 

Running his hand through his hair, the blond made his way towards the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn’t run into anyone. He was not in the mood to socialize. 

 

Peeking around the corner, Roger was relieved to find that everyone had retreated to their own rooms. It was dark outside, and Roger realized that he had missed dinner. No wonder he was so hungry. 

Once in the kitchen, he opened up the refrigerator and while he didn’t find anything in there that was particularly appealing, he didn’t want to cook, so he took out some leftovers grabbed a fork and made himself at home on the sofa. 

He had made a good dent into the leftovers and was about to go put it back when a huge surge of pain smacked him right in the gut. It felt as if someone had punched him and didn’t hold back. Any intentions of getting off of the sofa were ruined and Roger could only bring himself to put the food on the table in front of him before curling up into the couch, covering his face with the blanket. He would wait out the pain before heading back to his bedroom. 

 

Roger woke to soft giggling and voices trying to be quiet. The pain in his gut was still there, though thankfully less intense than before. There was an odd tickling sensation right underneath his nose. He went to scratch at it and the giggling started up again, this time louder. What was going on? 

He peeled his eyes open to find one Freddie Mercury standing way too close with a piece of Roger’s own blond hair in between his fingers. The jerk was using his own hair against him. 

He must have been making a face because the giggling started up again. John and Brian were watching from the other end of the sofa. 

Freddie let go of his hair and smiled. “Glad you finally decided to wake up. It’s nearly ten.”

Ten? Roger shifted out of the ball be had curled into and sat up, the rough material of the sofa and the continued pain reminding him of why he had fallen asleep where he did. 

“Is it really ten, or are you messing with me?” Roger asked through a yawn. He was sore and was annoyed at himself for falling asleep. 

Deaky responded from where he had moved into the kitchen. “He said nearly. You should probably go and get yourself ready so we can start. We’re a little behind since we ended early yesterday.”

Roger nodded. “Sorry about that. I haven’t been feeling well recently and I’ve been getting overly annoyed because of it.”

“So you’re not mad at me then?” Freddie smiled. “ I thought you were done with my shit?” 

Roger rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“I think everyone is done with your shit, Freddie,” Brian said, in an attempt at humor. “ You can be a bit of a perfectionist.”

Roger scoffed. “Only a bit?”

Freddie opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off. 

“Alright drama queens, we need to get going,” the banter was interrupted by John in an attempt at keeping the band on task.

“Okay, I’m going,” Roger got up and started walking to his room. “I’ll be ready in half an hour max, I need a shower-“

“Jesus, Roger- is that blood?” There was genuine concern and fear in Freddie’s voice, but Roger heard none of it because the secret that he had tried so hard to keep was exposed. 

It was like someone had shoved snow down the back of his shirt. Roger stopped right in his tracks and his posture straightened out. He was frozen in place, and despite knowing that his friends wouldn’t care, he couldn’t help the intense panic that swallowed him. 

“That can’t be good, John, call an ambulance,” Brian all but shouted. 

“Right. On it.”

“Roger, maybe you should sit down, do you feel dizzy at all?”

The thought of having an ambulance coming and making a bigger mess of the situation broke the spell that fear had on Roger, and he sprang into action. 

“DON'T!”

Everyone was shocked at what came out of Roger’s mouth. 

John’s hand was hovering over the phone, just waiting to get help for his friend. 

“Roger, dear, you’re bleeding out of places where you should not be bleeding, we need to get help-“ Freddie was once again interrupted by Roger insisting that an ambulance was not necessary. 

“It’s perfectly normal-“

“Normal?! How is this normal? Do you have some rare condition where you pee blood? Did little Roger have an accident?”

Both Roger and Freddie were getting tired of the interruptions, and Brian and John were increasingly becoming at a loss for words. 

“What? Peeing blood? That doesn’t even make sense, and I can hold my pee just fine, thanks.”

“That’s not the point! How is waking up in a puddle of blood normal?”

“It’s not, not for men, anyway, but-“

“Exactly- hold on, what do you mean for men?”

Brian had caught up with what Roger was going to say, and John had an idea, but they needed to hear him say it. 

Roger opened his mouth and closed it again. It was a miracle they hadn’t found out earlier, really. If only he had been more careful. How many years had he been dealing with periods and he still couldn’t keep the blood from leaking. It was just so hard to say, and he hadn’t needed to come out to anyone in years. Still, these people were his brothers. 

Roger shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m transgender.”

There was a brief but painful silence that caused Roger to shut his eyes harder, to the point that it caused a dull ache. As time went on, Roger felt the need to cry. He knew that he was overreacting, and blamed his increased emotional sensitivity on his period. 

The drummer took another breath and opened his eyes. 

There were no looks of hatred or disgust that he had experienced in the previous times coming out. In fact, it was the opposite. Brian had walked right up to him and as soon as Roger made eye contact with him, he smiled. 

“You know we’ll support you no matter what, and we won’t judge you for it.”

“Yeah,” Freddie agreed. Both he and John had moved closer during Brian’s little speech. This time, John spoke. “We don’t care that you’re transgender- well we care, but- oh, you know what we mean.” 

Roger was full on crying at this point and he hated it. John came up and hugged him from behind, soon enough they were in a group hug that left Brian’s hair in Roger’s mouth, but he wouldn’t change a thing. He was emotionally drained and was still in pain, but he was in the comfort of his closest friends, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from the I Want to Break Free video, and I was suprised to find that there wasn't more content in this tag. Anyway, I just really like the idea of Roger being trans and experiencing the same things that I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions from dysphoria, even if they don't understand.

Roger had been oddly quiet throughout the day’s rehearsal.

It was pretty obvious to John, Freddie, and Brian that something was off with their friend. 

Normally they’d be more concerned, but the blood stain outing had only been yesterday, so they had it chalked up to embarrassment.

The thing was though, that Roger wasn’t embarrassed. Well, he was, very much, but that wasn’t what was currently on his mind.

Roger was stuck in his own head. He was overly aware of every movement that he had made that day. His hips were too wide, his voice too high. His clothes would never fit right. His uterus would not let him forget, and normally the dysphoria wouldn’t be as bad, but having to come out unexpectedly like he had yesterday was to blame. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and therefore he was hyper-aware of his transness, if that makes sense.

“Roger.”

The drummer nearly fell backward. Freddie was right in front of him and John and Brian were sending him not so subtle looks while putting their instruments away.

“Roger?”

His head snapped back to look at Freddie, but he avoided eye contact.

“Yeah?”

“Come on, we’ve finished for the day.”

If Roger noticed that it was only three o’ clock, he didn’t say anything. He just got up and followed everyone to the living area, keeping to himself despite his friends’ efforts to include him in conversation.

Settling on the corner on the sofa (the side without the pillow covering up the bloodstain), Roger let everyone else discuss whatever they were discussing. He was too absorbed in what was going on in his head to pay attention, and again the rest of the group took notice.

They had ended early for Roger’s sake, but looking at how he was zoned out on the couch, it didn’t help much.

They had been trying to figure out what they should do- there was no way that they would leave him to sit in his thoughts like that.

John spoke without taking his eyes off of Roger. “He’s probably still in his menstrual cycle. My sister told me that they were painful.” His eyes shifted to the spot where the stain would be on the sofa. “I know that he could just be embarrassed, but I also think that it could be more than that. His reaction would be different is it was that simple.”

“What do you think we should do?” Brian asked. “We did just find out about him being transgender, he could need space.”

Freddie cut in “Please, if he wanted space, he would have gone to his room to mope. He’s right there. I say we distract him. Any objections?”

Brian and John looked at each other for confirmation. Finding no concerns, they quickly came up with a plan to get Roger out of his thoughts and into reality.

 

Within ten minutes, the plan was put into action.

It started off with Brian pushing the coffee table out of the way. It caused enough visual distraction to get Roger to ask what was going on.

Brian had answered vaguely, and Roger’s interest was captured enough to temporarily forget about his problems, though he was still overly aware of his movements. He got up to help Brian, as the table was large and almost entirely made out of glass.

Almost as soon as the table was safely against the far wall the scent of butter, of all things, drifted in from the kitchen.

Two unusual things at once? His friends were planning something.

Roger was about to interrogate Brian when a large mass of blankets with legs came in and dropped itself into the spot between the television and the sofa where the coffee table used to be.

Freddie was revealed and when he caught Roger staring, he smiled. “Come help me, there are more in a cupboard upstairs. They’re meant for the winter, but I want all of them.”

“What’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re saving you from your pity party.”

“I was not having a pity party.”

“Of course not. Come help me with the blankets.”

 

When they came back, Brian was starting to build a nest from the blankets that were already there.

“Try these,” Roger suggested, “These are thicker and will make a better base.”

John came in with a large bowl of popcorn and set it down on the floor. “He’s right. Didn’t you ever make these as a kid?”

Soon enough, the nest was done and Brian had come back with tea after letting John and Roger take over construction. Freddie was fiddling with the television, flipping through the channels carefully so that he could find the perfect thing to watch.

Roger stood up and stretched while John put the finishing touches on the nest.

“Hey Roger, can you hold onto the end of this blanket for me?” John asked.

“Sure.” He took the corner and watched as John went around in circles, wrapping the blanket around him until there was none left.

“What happens if I need to pee?”

John shrugged. “We’ll figure it out later.”

Brian had caught sight of Roger wrapped in the blanket and came straight for him.

“Brian, what are you doing?” He tried scooting away but almost tripped due to how tightly the blanket was wrapped. “I regret letting you do this already John, and it’s only been thirty seconds- No! Brian, I swear!”

Brian gave Roger’s shoulder a good push, and then Roger shouted and was on the nest with no way to get up. The fall caused him to sink in just enough to prevent him from being able to roll over.

Before the angry blond could start shouting, Freddie found a channel that met his standards.

“I’ve got it. There’s a movie about to start. Hurry up so we don’t miss any of it.”

He flopped down with his own blanket next to Roger and the others took it as a sign to do the same.

Brian had gotten the only blanket left and added it as a final layer between all of them and the outside of the nest.

The group had missed the first part of the movie trying to get Roger’s arms free so that he could eat his popcorn, and by the time they had gotten completely settled the movie was a good ten minutes in.

What Freddie chose for the group was not something that he thought they would pick for themselves. It was an old crime drama. The main character was a full head shorter than everyone else, but he kept trying to fight people.

As it progressed, the group was laughing so hard that they were in tears. Whoever had come up with the idea for this movie couldn’t have been serious, there was no way. The physics were Tom and Jerry style, and everything that came out of the main character’s mouth was too serious for what he was wearing and his body language.

It was almost too warm inside the nest, but nobody had started sweating yet, so they weren’t complaining. Besides, nobody wanted to get up- or they couldn’t. The center of the nest had a big dip in it and all four of them were slowly moving towards it. Soon both Roger and Freddie would be crushed by the two bigger members, but they didn’t mind. Their plan had succeeded, Roger was distracted and happy, surrounded by the people who cared the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this. Someone PLEASE give me another prompt to write. School is looking like it's going to be less busy than expected, and I want to write more. If someone asks me to do something I'm more likely to stick to it, so please.


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone. 

I’ve started writing the next part, but my grandma died on Sunday. It’s something that my family has been expecting, so it could have hit us harder. 

We are now in the middle of planning a funeral, which will be on the 16th. I should have the next part up some time after that. 

Thanks for your patience,  
Noah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a group of mom friends.

When waking up the following morning, the group was a mess of limbs and blankets. It was Brian who woke up first, and the fact that someone’s hair was in his face, a blanket bunched up around his chest, and that there was an elbow digging into his back definitely contributed to his regaining consciousness. Actually, how has he managed to sleep for this long?

He didn’t want to wake the others, it was very early in the morning, and lord knows they all needed the sleep. Brian also didn’t want to open his eyes. Whoever’s hair was was in his face was going to stab his eyes if he opened them. Still, he wanted to get out, or at least get the bunched up blanket smoothed out.

As the guitarist gained more awareness of his surroundings, he found that one of his arms was being used as a pillow and the other was pinned down by someone’s shoulder. Getting left arm out from under the shoulder was easier than anticipated, and he used it to get the hair away from his eyes.

The hair turned out to be John’s. He was also the one who had been pinning down his arm. To his right, it turned out that both Roger and Freddie were using his arm as a pillow. Unfortunately for Brian, Roger had drooled onto his shirt sleeve. The next thing that he noticed was that he was at the bottom of the nest sinkhole. Roger was at the bottom with him, and John to the left and Freddie to the right of Roger, both higher up. John and Freddie were dangerously close to crushing Roger and himself. It would take one of them rolling over and they would be doomed.

While he didn’t want to wake up any of his friends, Roger was currently the priority, so that left him with waking up Freddie and John. It was an awkward angle to try and shake John awake, but it did its job.

“John,” Brian whisper yelled. “Hey, you need to get up”

To his credit, John woke faster than expected.

“Whas goin on?” John moved his arm over his eyes to block out the light. This was all he needed to start speaking without slurring his words. “What time is it?”

“Not sure. I can’t see the clock from here, but it’s pretty early.” Brian replied. “We’re going to have to move to avoid waking Roger.”

“If we didn’t want to wake him, we should have stayed asleep.”

“Deaky, look how close Roger and I are to being crushed. If we want to keep him asleep, then we should move. Based off of how much his drool is on my shirt, he’s in a deep sleep- and he needs it, remember he woke up on the sofa the other day?”

“Ehh.”

“John.”

He sighed and opened his eyes.

The look on his face was comparable to the look of mischief that Freddie had when he proposed the name change to Queen.

“John?”

He smiled. “Shh. I’ll be right back.”

He gracefully got out of the nest, which Brian envied him for. He was not going to get free as easily.

 

John was only gone long enough for Brian to wonder what he was up to.

When he came back, Brian almost regretted waking him up. John had come back with a camera.

Brian could do nothing but glare at his friend as he snapped the button and the flash went off. For a brief moment, he was afraid that the flash had disrupted the other two, but neither stirred.

“John, now that you’re done flaunting your ability to walk away, can you wake Freddie?”

John only smiled at him before kneeling down to lightly slap Freddie’s face with the backs of his fingers.

“Freddie. Brian says that Roger’s in too much danger to continue sleeping with us near him, so you’re going to have to get up.”

“Hey,” Brian interrupted. “You would have done the same thing.”

Freddie woke up enough to call Brian an idiot before rolling closer to the edge and safely away from the squish zone.

“Actually, that works.”

John looked at Brian with an unreadable expression. “I could have done that and you still had me get up?”

“I have to pee. You would have had to get up anyway.”

John smiled. “I’m just messing with you,” he looked at where Roger was using Brian’s arm as a pillow. “Let’s get you out.”

 

It took a bit of planning, but Brian was now free, and both Roger and Freddie had their own pillows.

The pair had gotten dressed and started on breakfast. The group’s dinner was replaced by popcorn last night, so they were hungry.

Brian kept apologizing to John for waking him up once he found out that it only six in the morning. John didn’t care, he said that he was going to wake up soon anyway with how uncomfortable it was.

It turns out that Freddie hadn’t fallen back to sleep enough that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, because as soon as the smell of food reached him, he was in the kitchen.

“If you had mentioned breakfast, I would have gotten up when you asked,” Freddie said, sitting down on the counter. “I could have helped.”

Wordlessly, John handed over the spatula, and after a little stare down, Freddie took it and John went to change.

Another hour passed before Roger woke up himself. He had come in with one of the blankets wrapped around himself. Everyone had already gotten dressed and Brian was starting to clean off some plates.

“Why didn’t any of you wake me up? You know we have work to do. We can’t afford to get any more behind than we already are.”

“Roger, it’s barely eight thirty,” Brian said, putting a freshly reheated plate in front of him. “Eat your breakfast. We’re not in a rush, especially if you’re not feeling your best.”

“But Paul is coming today to check that we’re not wasting time here.”

Freddie nearly spits out his drink. “That’s today?”

“Shit,” Brian said, voice harsh. “What time is he coming?”

“Sometime past noon. He said that he had other things to do today.”

John spoke up. “Roger, why don’t you get ready and meet us in the studio, then. We’ll get everything set up. We’re not too far behind schedule, but we can try and close the gap before he gets here.”

“Nonsense.” Freddie cut in. “He hasn’t been feeling well, and there’s no way that drumming is only going to make him feel worse.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“There are other things that he can do.”

“Like what?”

“Hey- I’m right here, and I have an opinion.”

Both John and Freddie looked at him.

“And what is it?” John asked. “Do you want to play or sit around like Freddie is suggesting?”

“I never said that he was going to be sitting around. He could do useful things- like write a song or something.”

“Or something?”

Brian decided that he had enough the bickering and reentered the conversation. “While that’s nice and all, Paul is still coming and we need to hurry and get things done. Roger, we can record everything but the drums and we can add you in later, but it’s your choice.”

Roger knew that he needs to go play, and when he voiced that, he was told by Freddie that it was a dumb idea because he was just going to tire himself out more and he wouldn’t be drumming his best anyway.

Roger would have fought him if he was feeling better. He was almost tempted to try.

John must have noticed because before anything could escalate, he suggested that he go get ready for the day while the rest of them got everything ready in the studio.

Roger didn’t like that idea very much, but he went along with it anyway. He knew that time was of the essence.

 

While Roger was in his room, the three others took the opportunity to continue arguing about their friend’s wellbeing.

“You know how Roger is, he’ll push himself until he collapses. Why would you give him that option?” Freddie asked Brian. “If he does that, it’s not going to end well, trust me.”

“Tha-”

“Don’t try denying it, Brian, you know it’s true.”

John said “That’s true, but what about Paul? If he sees Roger just sitting around, he’s going to throw a fit.”

“That’s not true-”

Both John and Brian interrupted. “Yes, it is.”

Freddie sighed. “Yes, it is.”

“What are we going to do about it?” John asked.

“When Roger comes back in, ask him if he’s sure that he wants to continue. If he does then well…” Brian shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“I think I could calm him down if it gets too messy.” Freddie volunteered.

Any reply was cut off by Roger entering the studio.

 

When entering the studio, Roger found his friends ready to start, and he wasn’t about to stop them. He made his way over to his drum set and looked up at where they were having a conversation on the other side of the glass.

“Are you guys coming or what?”

They looked over to him, shared a look between the three of them, and came inside. Brian and  
Freddie went towards Brian’s guitar, but John made a beeline towards him.

“Roger, we were talking before you got here, and we know that one afternoon off isn’t going to fix everything, so we understand if you want to stay off the drums for a while.”  
It was true- Roger was still in a considerable amount of pain, and was still pretty dysphoric, but he knew that they had to continue with the album and he wasn’t going to let everyone else get in trouble, especially after all that his friends had done for him, and how he had acted in the days previous. Besides, he liked playing his drums.

“I said that I was fine. Are you doubting me, Deaky? How could you?”

So with that, they kept going. Roger thought he was doing pretty well, all things considered.  
Well, until their guest came anyway.

Paul had come in a mess, interrupting what they were in the middle of. He wasted no time in saying that he needed to leave as soon as possible, and one of his friends was going to be here in a minute to take his place.

The second that his friend walked through the door, Paul was out. They never even got the friend’s name, and he sure didn’t introduce himself. He went straight behind the glass and demanded that they play something.

“Sorry, darling, but who are you?”

The man ignored his question and demanded they start from the beginning. “Whatever you plan of putting first,” he said.

“We have recordings of all of that, no need to watch us play it all.”

The man was not listening. He wanted it played now.

Nobody knew what to make of the situation, so they played. He had the band stop in random places and start over enough times to make them incredibly annoyed.

“Death on Two Legs” was a good description for this man.

The group had been watching Roger, and they had noticed his decline in posture and his usual  
pizazz that he had while playing.

Eventually, Roger’s performance level started to go down. It wasn’t anything major, he just blanked out for a second and missed an important cue. If it had been in the middle of a song, nobody would have noticed, but the man took great offense to Roger’s one moment of  
distraction, and he went off on him.

Roger just sat back and took it all. Under different circumstances, he would have fought him, but this was not his week. He was tired and didn’t care about what this stranger thought of him, so he just let himself blank out again until he was finished.

Or, that’s what he had planned to do. He was snapped back to reality by John’s voice, or rather how loud it was. Roger didn’t catch what was said, but as soon as John stopped, Brian and 

Freddie were jumping in to defend him.

The stranger immediately turned to the offense, but nobody was about to back down.

“He’s been getting slower and slower. He’s dragging you down and you’re defending him?” The guy sounded like he was going the band a favor.

He had come out from behind the glass at this point. Roger was concerned that they were going to start a fight. It was pretty stupid of him to come out into the open like that. The man was large, but if a fight started, Roger was confident that they could take him. It was four against one after all.

“Why does that bitch get to make mistakes when the rest of you don’t?”

“What did you say?”

Maybe it was the meaning of the man’s choice of choice of words, or the way that they had been treated, or even the music that riled him up, but Freddie just went up to him and punched him in the nose.

Of course, everything went downhill from there, but Roger had a split second of warmth in his chest before everyone scrambled to separate the two.

There had been a crunching sound when Freddie’s fist hit the man’s face, and it wasn’t clear if it was the man’s nose or both the nose and Freddie’s fist. Either way, someone was going to get in trouble.

Brian used his height to get between the two, while John pulled Freddie away, but the man ended up hitting Brian, and Roger ended up pulling him out, but that left nobody to keep that man from hitting anyone and he took the opportunity to go after Roger.

Freddie saw it coming and the man only got one punch in before Freddie came in, but by that time, Roger had tackled him onto the floor and before anything else could happen they were both pulled back again by John and Brian was standing over the man, preventing him from getting up and doing anything.

It was over and done in thirty seconds, but both Roger and the man had bloody noses, Brian had the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek and around his eye, and Freddie was holding onto his hand and hissing as he prodded at it.

“What did you do all that for?” John asked. It was unclear to whom he was speaking.

Freddie answered. “I wasn’t about to let this fool insult Roger like that.”

Roger looked at him. “All he did was call me lazy and point out one mistake. It was harsh, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“But he called you a bitch… you know, a female dog. I wasn’t about to let-”

He couldn’t continue due to Roger bursting into laughter. It was a loud, full laugh, and the stranger took the opportunity of surprise to flee, and they let him.

Every time Roger tried to speak, he started laughing harder, and soon he was rolling on the floor.

The three looked at each other and exchanged some contagious nervous laughter.  
Being on the floor seemed to help Roger get in control of his breathing, because soon he was speaking.

“Really? That’s what set you off? He might have called me a girl? There’s a chance that he didn’t know what it meant, and it’s impossible to for him to know that I’m trans so-” he burst out laughing again. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it- I really do- it’s just- you started a fight over something that he didn’t even know had any weight.”

“Well, he was asking for it. He just marched in here and demanded everything from us without so much as a please. By the time he called you a bitch I was pretty close to kicking him out anyway.”

“But you didn’t kick him out.” John pointed out. “You broke his nose, and maybe your hand. 

What happens when you need to play piano?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not broken. But Roger, your nose is bleeding an awful lot.” Freddie went over to him and gently touched his nose, but took it back when he hissed. “John, can you find napkins? There’s blood everywhere. And Brian! Look at your eye!”

He went over and fused over Brian while Roger and John went to find something to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

“Hey, Freddie?”

He looked over for a second from Brian’s face. “Yes?”

“Thank you. Really, I appreciate it, even if it might have been a bit much.”

“Your welcome, darling, now do get cleaned up.”

“Yes, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter for this work. Not to worry, I will be writing more trans Roger and Queen QPR fics in the future, so look out for those. Sorry this took as long as it did, but you know how it is with these things. Also, does this seem romantic to anyone? I have no gauge for those kinds of things and it occurred to me that this fic might come across that way to some. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me through this and I hope to see you all in the future.  
> Thank you,  
> Noah.  
> Also, I'd like for my grandma's name to be known: Ofelia Caridad Suarez. Gracias por a cer mi abuela.


End file.
